The Pretty One
by crematosis
Summary: Fayt has a miserable life working to pay off his inherited debt to a whorehouse until he meets Albel, the only one that seems to truly care about him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First of all, I'd like you all to know that I've never been to a whorehouse…I don't know what those places are like…I only know something from vague sketchy memories form The Good Earth. Please don't get mad if it's nothing like the real thing…this is just my romanticized version. Secondly, I have no idea why I'm starting on another story when I have so many left unfinished…but unfortunately, I tend to lose interest and regain interest very sporadically…so…I hope you'll all be patient with me, ne?

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything. God...my parents would kill me if I really did own a whorehouse. XD

Fayt Leingod was a very unwilling whore. He hated sex, but he had to have it everyday. It was part of his job.

Fayt worked at a whorehouse to pay off his enormous debts. He hated the job. It was dirty, grimy, and very unglamorous. But he had to do it. The establishment was at least pretty decent. It wasn't a complete dump, although it wasn't the most expensive place either. Fayt had his own room, and the managers would send customers up to see him.

After one night when Fayt had slammed his door shut and refused to let any customers in, the managers ripped the door off its hinges and put a bench outside the room. Customers could watch other people have sex with Fayt while they waited for their turn.

Fayt endured the terrible treatment night after night. He had long ago learned to be numb to the pain. He could put up with any amount of painful sex with the hopes of getting rid of the annoying persistent arousal he was plagued with. Whether it was done only to him or to all the whores the establishment employed was of no consequence to Fayt. The managers injected him with some drug that kept him constantly aroused. It was the only motivation Fayt had to go through with the terrible act, if only to ease his suffering.

Fayt flopped onto the soft bed with a sigh. The room was nice, almost like in a hotel. It was to soothe the often flighty customer, who knew what they were doing was wrong. The gentle atmosphere lulled them into the sense that they had found the love (or lust) of their life and had simply taken them to a hotel room to make love to them.

The situation was almost ridiculous, especially with the door torn off. But sometimes, if Fayt was well-behaved, and the customer was more of a reclusive type, Fayt would be allowed a thin curtain across the doorway. No one could really see in, but they could hear what was going on and the idea of going through the curtain into unknown, but certain pleasure was fascinating.

Fayt grabbed the clipboard by the side of the bed and glared at it. Too many names were on it for his liking. They all had short appointments set up. It would be a long night.

Fayt lay on his back and closed his eyes, wishing the day to be over already. It was almost time for the whorehouse to begin business. The bench outside the door was already filled with waiting customers. Fayt was a very popular attraction and he would have to please as many as fifty men in one night. It was such an exhausting job.

Fayt heard the first cautious step into his room. He kept his eyes shut and pouted. He wished so badly for the man to go away, but Fayt soon heard a rustling sound and the clink of a belt buckle hitting the floor.

Fayt himself was wearing nearly nothing, so his clothes were easily torn off. The customer then wasted no time in shoving himself into Fayt.

Fayt panted and writhed in ecstasy. For the moment, the pain of being hard all day dissolved into mind-numbing pleasure. It felt so good. Fayt wished he was like one of the movie whores, who only acted like they enjoyed sex. Fayt, on the other hand, was genuinely out of his mind with pleasure.

The man sped up the pace and Fayt moaned appreciatively. He was incredibly hard. The tension was building up in him and he felt close to his limit.

Suddenly, the wonderful feeling stopped and ended with sticky semen being poured into Fayt. He was vastly disappointed. It had to be like that every day. Whatever drugs they gave him kept him from reaching his climax. He had much more stamina than all his customers combined. He would endure repeated fuckings just on the slight chance that one of them would be able to last through his climax, but none ever did.

Almost as soon as the first client was spent and had pulled out, Fayt felt another penis poised at his opening. He waited with interest as it was rammed in hard. Fayt winced, but the pain quickly dissipated. Harder sex increased his chances for orgasming.

The customer quickly built up an extremely harsh pace. Fayt's moans became quick pants. Fayt had high hopes this time. He could feel himself getting closer and closer.

But this man too let him down. Fayt barely reigned in his disappointed sigh. No one truly cared about him. They were just here to please themselves and it was better if they did the deed quickly, without even looking at Fayt's face or giving him a chance to clean up in between.

As the night wore on, Fayt gradually started to revert back to his dispirited nature, paying little attention to what was going on. He was here to earn money, to pay off his debts and that was all.

Fayt stared at the opposite wall, paying little attention as long as his intense horniness was at least partly soothed by sex. Time passed by quickly. Customers came and went, came and went without pause. Fayt's ass was sore and tired, but he was still painfully aroused. The night went on.

Fayt was surprised at the sudden pause in his activities. Could the horror be over already? He heard voices outside his room.

"It's late. Is it still okay? You're not closed yet?

"Nah, go on inside. There's still time."

Fayt groaned to himself and waited patiently, now forced to endure all the feelings that he had so carefully ignored for the past few hours.

He felt a light touch on his back and then the customer very slowly began to push himself into Fayt.

"_Aw fuck, he's a goddamn tease_," Fayt thought angrily to himself.

Fayt impatiently slammed his hips backward, impaling himself. The man let out a groan and then a soft chuckle. "No one rushes Albel Nox. I go at my own pace and you'll just have to wait, little whore."

Fayt ground his teeth together and reminded himself silently of the rules. This Albel Nox was a customer, a paying customer. If he didn't satisfy his customer, he wouldn't get paid and he would have to endure the sex anyway for nothing. Fayt's jaw tightened and he forced himself to stay still and wait.

"That's it. Good boy," Albel murmured.

_Aargh. I'm not a dog. I don't care how demeaning it is to be someone's bitch; I'm not a damn dog!_

Albel nipped at Fayt's neck. "Stop tensing up. I'd rather have sex with you willingly than have to hurt you, but I'll still take you either way. Now, let's have a look at you."

Albel flipped Fayt over onto his back and stared down at him with a cheerful smile. Fayt scowled.

"Remember," Albel said softly. "I'm paying you for this, so you should be a little more respectful." His ruby eyes dared Fayt to protest.

Fayt sighed unhappily. "Yes, go ahead. Make me your fucking bitch." His stomach twisted unpleasantly, but he would have to go through with it.

Albel cocked his head to one side. "As you wish."

Albel gently forced Fayt's legs apart. Fayt turned pink as he saw Albel looking at his erection. Few people ever looked at his front. All the cared about was his backside. They wanted to forget they were with another man. But Albel was different. He didn't want to ignore that Fayt was a man. He actually seemed to want to see who he was having sex with before he did it.

Fayt sighed as Albel went back to teasing him with light touches and nips.

_Well, he had better be paying well for this. Most people aren't allowed so much time. I wonder if he's rich…_

Fayt's musings were cut short as Albel unexpectedly thrust himself into Fayt. Fayt let out a sharp cry like a squeak and began arching his back. Albel kept a tight hold on Fayt's pulling Fayt's body closer as he pushed deeper into Fayt. He shifted to a slightly different angle.

Fayt's eyes widened with shock at how unexpectedly good he felt. He had never before been penetrated so deeply and from Albel's angle, he was hitting a certain spot over and over again. Fayt's whole face was flushed a deep pink and he moaned softly.

Albel increased his pace and Fayt threw his head back with a sharp cry. He bucked his hips against Albel, desperate for release. He could feel the build-up of tension and he clutched Albel's arm desperately, begging him to keep going. His mouth and eyes were open wide as his pants became more and more ragged.

Fayt's eyes widened impossibly as he cried out and slumped forward against Albel. Albel continued to thrust into Fayt's limp body until he too was finished.

Albel wrapped his arms around Fayt. "You make such beautiful sounds when you orgasm. Do you do it for everyone?"

Fayt smiled gently. 'No. It was my first time tonight."

Fayt happily snuggled up next to Albel and kissed him. "Thank you," he whispered. "I haven't had an orgasm in 5 years. I've almost forgotten how wonderful it feels."

Albel looked shocked. 'Five years?"

Fayt nodded. "The owners give me a drug that keeps me aroused, but never aroused enough to come. It's so frustrating. They've told me time and again that I'd be able to outlast just about everyone."

"Why don't you just quit? I wouldn't be able to stand that."

Fayt shook his head sadly. "I can't quit. My father was in debt to them and I inherited his debt."

Albel looked surprised. 'Your father was in debt to a whorehouse?"

Fayt shrugged unhappily. "Maybe it was a small debt to begin with. They charge 20 interest each year that you can't pay it off. I rarely make enough to even pay off the interest most years. With living expenses, taxes, operating costs…I barely have anything left. At this rate, I'll be subject to them my whole life."

Albel scowled. "That's terrible. I can't let you live like this."

Fayt smiled wistfully. "I can manage, at least if you visit me every so often. If you were rich, I'd beg you to buy me, even though my masters won't sell me cheap, since I make them so much money."

Albel sighed. "I'm not rich."

"Well, then come visit me as often as you can, but not too often. I don't want you to be in debt either."

Fayt slid out of bed and offered Albel a small smile. "We'll be closing soon. No one else will likely come to see me, so I'll take my shower now." He gave Albel one last kiss and then padded into the bathroom connected to his room.

Albel scowled and ground his teeth together. "Ruthless bastards, taking advantage of that kid. I'll find a way to rescue him…somehow."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: God, it's been awhile since I last worked on this. :( So sorry…I had so much to do…finals, schoolwork…but I finally finished the school year…yay…now I have a summer of work and writing fanfics so hopefully I'll get a lot done.

Disclaimer: I do not own poor little Fayt or Albel.

Fayt settled onto the bed on his stomach and closed his eyes wearily. Another night of torture. Perhaps if he could kill himself…that would certainly end everything. And the whorehouse would have to absorb the debt. Fayt had no children and no known relatives.

Fayt reached under his pillow and contemplated the knife he had stolen from the kitchen. It would probably do. Fayt propped himself up on an elbow and pointed the tip of the knife at his chest.

"Good evening, Fayt," a familiar voice murmured.

With a squeak of surprise Fayt dropped the knife off the other side of the bed. He rolled over and stared at the man standing in his doorway.

"Albel!" Fayt squealed delightedly. He leapt off the bed into Albel's arms.

"Easy," Albel muttered, grinning at Fayt's excitement. He gently laid Fayt down on his back and crawled on top of him.

"You're back," Fayt whispered.

"Yup. But this time, I get to take your virginity for the night."

Fayt looked down at his clothes, which were still intact. "Oh yeah…you're the first one tonight."

"And the only one," Albel murmured, kissing Fayt's cheek.

Fayt brightened. "What? Really?"

"It seems that for a little extra money, I get to have you for the whole night."

Fayt's eyes widened. "You must be paying a lot for that." He clutched at Albel's shoulders fiercely. "Now don't you go getting into debt too. I would hate to see that."

"Relax, I'm just giving up my trip to the amusement park for this. I'm not rich, but I'm not poor. Don't worry abut me yet, Fayt. But if I came every night…well, then you could worry."

"This is two night in a row now," Fayt said doubtfully.

"Relax, Fayt. It's worth it. It just means I won't be able to visit you for another week maybe…but everything will be fine."

Albel gently pulled off Fayt's loose, gauzy shirt and pants. He ran his hand over Fayt's chest and down his thighs. "I can't believe you're not out of here yet. With a hot body like yours, people ought to give you lots of tips."

Fayt blushed and smiled sheepishly as he guided Albel's hand to his crotch.

Albel smiled sadly. "Ah yes, how could I forget about that?"

"I'm sorry, Albel," Fayt said meekly. "It's not that I don't appreciate you but…it really hurts when you've got an erection all day. We can hug later. We've got a whole night, after all."

"True," Albel murmured. He grinned. "And then once you're not so aroused, I can take my time with you and show you all my tricks."

Fayt shuddered with anticipation. "Yes, Albel. But stop teasing me. The suspense is killing me."

"Yes, yes. Moving on to the sex."

Albel nudged Fayt's legs apart and stared down at the boy who was already flushed and breathing hard.

"Boy, you really are arroused," Albel muttered.

"Don't talk, just do," Fayt whined.

"Okay, okay. Ready...set...go!"


End file.
